


The Only Way It'll Be Canon

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Babies, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko marries Mai, but still honors Katara with a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way It'll Be Canon

"Me?" Katara blurted. She glanced over at the swaddled newborn in Aang's arms, the newest princess of the Fire Nation and her namesake. "I'm... I'm honored, but why?"

"You saved my life," Zuko explained, "and saved the Fire Nation from another tyrant."

Mai, pale and exhausted from labor, added, "Meaning you kicked Azula's ass."

"But, um, 'Katara' probably wouldn't go over well with the court. It's too Water Tribe. So we changed it a little to make it sound properly Fire Nation."

Aang asked, "Changed it to what?"

"Zutara."


End file.
